This invention relates generally to the field of funnel devices used to facilitate the pouring of a liquid into a small opening. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of self supporting funnels for use on barrels or drums.
It is often desirable to pour liquids into a large container or drum. The large containers are typically of a 55 gallon or 30 gallon size and have a small circular opening place off center of the lid for pouring or pumping fluids out of the container and a smaller off center circular opening for venting the container. A funnel device having a large receiving end is required to prevent spillage of the liquid being poured and to be sure that the liquid enters the opening in the barrel. Such devices are well known.
Further it is desirable to empty the contents of one partially filled container into another partially filled container so that the emptied container may be recycled.
It is also often necessary to drain objects containing liquid by inverting the object onto a drain field and allowing the liquid to flow downwardly. For example, used automotive oil filters are inverted and placed on a drain field so that the used oil is removed prior to disposal of the filter.
Further it is desireable to empty the contents of one partially filled container into another partially filled container so that the emptied container may be recycled.
It is also necessary to provide a funnel which is securely mounted on a container to ensure stability. Whether the funnel is mounted on a 55 gallon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,878 to Shaw et al. provides a drain field funnel which overcomes many prior art problems with respect to stability of the funnel on the container and the support of objects on the funnel for long periods of time during draining operations. This solution, however, creates a situation wherein the contents of the container and the articles on the drain field remain exposed to the atmosphere and may contaminate the atmosphere by such exposure. Furthermore the large closure cap and the smaller vent cap may be misplaced while the funnel is in place.